


Matter of Fact - Day 5

by KISkellington



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dubcon Cuddling, Duskwight Elezen (Final Fantasy XIV), Elezen Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Fluff, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Mildly Dubious Consent, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Not Beta Read - cause despite me sending this to MULTIPLE PEOPLE no one proof reads this but ME, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added... maybe, Ya'll know who you are!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KISkellington/pseuds/KISkellington
Summary: "Matter of Fact"adjectiveunemotional and practical
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921033
Kudos: 3





	Matter of Fact - Day 5

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers (even if kinda minor... sort of... not really) to 5.0-.3 of Shadowbringers. You have been warned.
> 
> Oh, and the mature tag is only cause of a mention of... intimate relations. There is nothing of that nature to see here.

As a rule, Xynal was a serious person. Welcomed though he was amongst the Scions, he was ever reserved. Much like Y’shtola, he'd watch on in fond exasperation as Hoary or Tataru or even R’vhari decided to prank the group on days that were slow.

True though it was that the elezen was much more carefree in the past few days since coming from the First, after all was said and done not much had changed with their comrade, however. Well, in terms of personality. One thing that did change was his relationship with the former Crystal Exarch.

T’was no surprise to anyone that G’raha had an infatuation with the warrior of light. Despite his attempts to hide it, he was painfully obvious in his affections. Even to Hoary and Shino who were usually obtuse to such things. Yet Xynal did not seem to acknowledge it. He spent time with the miqo’te and much like Krile, urged him to speak his mind and desires.

Alisaie, who once was interested in the Duskwight, groused that Xynal had swiftly, though gently, told her that he would never be able to look at her in that way on the account of being interested in men and seeing her as more of a younger sister or daughter. Alphinaud, too, chimed in that the older man quickly turned down Lord Haurchefant. And it was R’vhari who confirmed that that was Xynal's modus operandi. He was not one to lead people on. The blonde half-Seeker had his suspicions, but when pressed said nothing.

It mattered not, for after the two went off on a trip to the Twelveswood and came back in less than a fortnight it came about, from _Xynal's_ mouth no less, that the two were going to see where the romance would take them. And much like everything else he did, the white haired male spoke it as a matter of fact: "Because, Ruvhari would let the coeurl out the sack if I did not announce it." The miqo’te did not refute his claim.

And therein laid the rub - would they not see them interact with one another outside of shared smiles? Alisaie was rather surprised that she wasn't able to mock offense at any touching. Krile tried not to, but she worried. G'raha never said that he was unhappy with the arrangement, but with his track record, he probably wouldn't.

Y'shtola and Urianger did try to assuage them, reminding those involved that the two were grown adults. R’vhari was no help, saying that all was fine between them. Still, with the unease that settled around this new addition to their family R’vhari decided a course of action was needed, just for his own peace of mind.

On a day he knew his elezen brother was free, he gathered Krile and Alisaie together, with Thancred coming along purely out of his roguish curiosity, and he lead them to a little alcove of the Rising Stones that had been converted into a small lounge whilst they were asleep. He motioned for them to be quiet and slowly crept them around the half wall.

There, laying on a bench was their dusky skinned friend and his lover, the latter laying himself fully on top of the former. As the red mage grew a mischievous grin and the gunbreaker crossed his arms with a satisfied look on his face, the warrior of light shifted his head to give them a small glare. The blonde wore a peeved expression, nudging his head in the other three's direction. They watched with glee as the taller male wrapped his right arm around his dozing companion just as Krile, with a wide smirk opened her mouth to say, "Ah, I was wondering where you scuttled off to Raha! I should've known you'd be with _your inspiration_."

Red ears previously laxed shot up rigidly straight in alarm, matching tail lashing out. T’was only due to his honed reflexes that Xynal tightened his hold on the smaller miqo’te and kept him from flinging off his chest. Allagan red eyes widened to see a handful of the Scions looking at the both of them, causing the poor mage's cheeks to flush and match his hair. Comforted though he was from his elezen's thumb rubbing against his arm, he was horribly embarrassed to be caught in such an intimate position… with Krile watching on no less. Unable to extract himself from his current location, he buried his face in his warrior's neck with a quiet whine.

"We were wondering if aught was amiss between the two of you having not seen the two of you like this," the young elezen teased.

"I like to keep my relations _private_ ," the Duskwight stressed.

"You seem to have no difficulty in showing your affection in front of us," Thancred smugly mentioned. The issue never was due to his own embarrassment nor his Raha's, though it was factored in. Nay, the platinum blonde wanted to selfishly keep all of G’raha's responses for his own. 

"You'll find Xynal does not much care about harassment." R’vhari found that out summers ago. The astrologian glanced down to his partner who had begun to cling tighter to his shirt. His shyness, adorable as it was, helped keep their acts to a minimum. So long as the mage knew he was loved, the warrior did not mind overmuch. He could hide behind the elezen man as much as he pleased. After all, relentless teasing was imminent.

"Do share with us what happens behind closed doors would you?" the hyur asked. "Some of us have been wondering for years."

Speaking of…

G’raha’s head shot up, a dark blush across his face. His fierce stuttering made his reply unintelligible. As expected of the savior of two realms, he came to the redhead's aid. "If you wanted to know how the warrior of light was in bed, Thancred, you could've asked R’vhari," he quipped back. In the scant moments of silence as they all processed that statement, Xynal sat up pulling his loved one into his lap in a fluid motion so he could shift his feet to the floor, calculating the time until the two could make their escape into their chambers. It wasn't overlong.

 _"Quennel!"_ R’vhari yelped with a redness to rival the former exarch's, refusing to meet any of the other five pairs of eyes.

Hydaelyn's champion swooped his lover into a bridal carry, much to the Seeker’s mortification, and started the march to their bedroom. As he passed the still slack jawed quartet he taunted, "I can play this game just as well if not better than most." He was not shameless, but such things rarely got under his skin. The pair rounded the corner just as they heard a mountain of questions fired at the blonde miqo’te. Only G’raha witnessed the wicked grin on the elezen's face.

Truly, he had no humor.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried really really hard not to be on the Exarch thirst train. I failed. Where's the club and how do I sign up?


End file.
